Apatite (DDG)
Apatite is a gem created by Mr. Napcakes/Monsieur Sleep Fruit Tarts/Lieutenant Naps. She is the de facto leader of the Dawn Dusk Gems, living on Rise Island with the rest of her teammates. Appearance Apatite's gemstone is located above her right temple. She has a pretty skinny build, with a color scheme consisting mostly of bluish greens, pinks, and crimsons. Her hair is a deep sea green cut a little shorter than shoulder, and also covers her left eye. Her skin is colored a bright turquoise blue. She wears a Persian green crop top (with crimson stripes) with sheer sleeves colored a muted lavender that don't cover her shoulders. Her wrists are covered in sheer fabric colored the same as her sleeves. She wears a slit skirt with crimson bands. The skirt itself goes from a Persian green, to a sky blue, and finally to a pastel pink. She wears crimson-colored slippers. Personality For the most part, Apatite is (or at least tries to be) one the more level-headed members of her group. She doesn't try stressing over too many things, but not to the point where she considers herself laid back, as she does care about many issues. Her fears and nerves are generally reserved, as it's hard to get her to outwardly show any sort of anger or fear, unless she's presented with something severe. When presented with a problem, she's usually the one who tries to think of a way to solve it, often trying to think outside the box. In contrast to her friend Moonstone, sometimes her solutions consist of risky methods, whereas Moon always tries to find a safer route to go about things in order to ensure everyone's safety. Apatite's one of her group's main thinkers. She expresses an impressive level of intelligence that some of her friends see has both helpful and a bit overbearing, depending on the situation. Her manner of speech is a bit more laid back than Moonstone's. She enjoys reading occasionally, but finds herself not having the time to do so, the majority of the time. As the de-facto leader of the Dawn Dusk Gems, her bravery shows during multiple occasions, especially during fights. She knows her strengths and weaknesses in battle, and often tries to improve herself whenever she fails. As said before, she doesn't like to show her feelings of intimidation due to the fact that she feels the need to set a positive example for her teammates. Abilities Apatite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. In battle, Apatite doesn't always rely on her weapon, being a polearm, but she does use it often. She takes both the defensive and offensive positions during a fight, using her polearm against her enemies while also using cloud barriers to protect herself and her teammates. She's quick and light on her feet, but this is at the cost of her overall durability, as she can't withstand too many hard hits. Fusions Two-Way *When fused with Corundum, they form Diaboleite. *When fused with Idocrase, they form Emmonsite. *When fused with Larimar, they form Hlousekite. *When fused with Malachite, they form Amazonite. *When fused with Moonstone, they form Euclase. *When fused with Rhodochrosite, they form Chalcedony. *When fused with Tiger's Eye, they form Hawk's Eye. Three-Way *When fused with Malachite and Rhodochrosite, they form Fluorite. Skillset *'Intelligence:' Her higher level thinking skills allows her to evaluate situations and effectively find solutions she sees as fit. *'Agility:' Being a former performer and dancer, Apatite's able to move in such a way that allows her to avoid hits and maneuver different specialized attacks, using her speed and light-footedness. Natural Abilities *'Nubikinesis:' Apatite can manipulate and create clouds and has the ability to control their density, which allows her to create cloud barriers and cloud platforms. She mostly uses this power defensively, during battle, and doesn't often play around with it outside of battle. **'Cloud Platform Creation:' As stated earlier, Apatite can use her nubikinesis to create cloud platforms. A very common use for this is getting around more quickly. She often creates a cloud platform big enough to ride on and controls this cloud to move to wherever she desires in varying speeds, and in whatever direction she desires. She also creates multiple cloud platforms to sort of give herself a makeshift "staircase", but she finds it easier to do the former. **'Cloud Barrier Creation:' Apatite can use her nubikinesis to also form cloud barriers that act as shields. As said before, she can control the density of her clouds, which means she can control the durability of her cloud shields. However, the more durable she makes a cloud barrier, the more it strains her to keep it up. *'Healing:' Apatite has the ability to heal wounds, but only to a certain extent. Her healing isn't powerful enough to recover someone from fatal wounds, but it would be powerful enough to lessen the intensity of said wounds. She uses this to help her teammates out in battle if they're roughed up a bit, but overusing this ability strains her. History TBA Relationships TBA Gemstone